


Agatha All Alone

by Clone13



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clone13/pseuds/Clone13
Summary: Hayward's desire for revenge against Wanda leads him to abducting the only witch he knows has fought her before and nearly won.Agnes however still doesn't remember her true identity and Hayward is willing to go to extreme lengths to try and get her memories and magic back.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Hayward stormed away from the SWORD committee as quickly as he could. They had said he was lucky they weren't giving him jail time, that he should be thankful he had just been fired. He had been in a prison cell for months awaiting a trial that his lawyers assured him they'd win. They were taking this as a win.

He had given his life to SWORD and now he was just being tossed aside for Rambeau and her new cohorts. That was not a win in his books. Wanda was a danger no matter how they tried to sugar coat it and make her out to be a hero.

Hayward finally stopped marching as he got into a park, he sank down onto a bench and pulled out his phone.

He had multiple missed calls mostly from his lawyers. They had texted him telling him to remember that he was a free man that they had done well. He thought about Maria Rambeau's face when the judge had made his ruling. 

The judge had agreed that Hayward had been acting out a concern for national security that although the wrong course, he had had good intentions. Rambeau had looked like she was about to explode when he'd said that. He'd clocked Agent Woo gently putting his hand on hers and whispering something to her. 

He wished she had lost it, that the judge had reprimanded her, SWORD's golden girl deserved to be taken down a few pegs.

Hayward sighed and put his phone away he wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone.

"Tyler Hayward," a man in a suit said, as he sat down on the bench beside him.

Hayward looked at him, his whole demeanour screamed government agent. 

"I'm not in the mood for a SWORD lecture," Hayward sighed.

"I'm not from SWORD," the man scoffed. "I represent a far greater endeavour, and we believe you have been unfairly persecuted." 

Hayward looked at him, "Are you messing with me?"

"No," the man slid a card across to Hayward, and then stood up. "Give us a call, we could use a man like you,"

The man moved away, Hayward watched him go before reading the card. 

All that was on the card was the "Stoughton Institute est 1693" and a number. 

Hayward tucked the card into his pocket and pulled out his phone again, googling the Stoughton Institute nothing came up. He sighed then googled Stoughton 1693. His mouth nearly dropped when he saw the results appear. 

William Stoughton chief justice of the Salem Witch Trials. 

Hayward stared after where the man had left. Witches, just like Wanda, like that woman Agatha. 

Perhaps Hayward thought others like him saw how dangerous these people were, who knew how to stop them. Without a second thought, Hayward was dialling the number. 

"Hello, Hayward, we are so glad you have called," a voice on the other end said. 

* * *

Hayward walked up the stairs into an old brick building. He had been itching to meet with them since that day in the park but they had suggested he wait a few weeks to ensure no one from SWORD was still watching him.

So he'd pottered about, done gardening, pretended to look for jobs, but finally, they had called and said it was safe for him to come in.

The building was so unassuming from the outside he had double-checked the address three times. It looked more like a library than the base of a secret organization, he supposed that was the point.

The woman at the front desk gave him a warm smile as he entered and rose to greet him. 

"It's lovely to meet you, Mr Hayward," she said, shaking his hand. "I'm Cynthia, Mr Corwin will see you just upstairs." 

She indicated towards a grand staircase. Hayward smiled and with a small nod, headed up the stairs. 

This was the nicest anyone had been to him in months. He felt a little unnerved by it all if he was completely honest with himself.

Mr Corwin appeared through a doorway as Hayward arrived at the top of the stairs. He was 

"Hello Mr Hayward, come in, come in," 

Hayward followed him into an office, it was filled with wooden heavy furniture. Including many bookcases stacked to the brim. It felt like stepping back in time.

Corwin came behind the desk and indicated for Hayward to sit opposite. He offered Hayward a scotch which he refused, he poured himself one and sat down at the desk. 

"Now, let me tell you about what we do here." Corwin smiled. 

"You hunt witches," Hayward bluntly said, staring at Corwin.

Corwin's face remained neutral. 

"Hunt is an ugly word," he said slowly, "We monitor witches and neutralize those that threaten our society." 

Hayward couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. Corwin smiled.

"I understand your doubt, but we do what you used to do at SWORD, try to protect people," Corwin said.

Hayward froze, he had been trying so hard not to think about SWORD.

"Why did you approach me?" Hayward asked.

"Because of what you did at Westview." 

"I didn't think my role in Westview would attract new employers." Hayward sighed.

"We followed your trial with interest, in our opinion you were the only one doing the right thing," Corwin said.

Hayward wasn't sure to make of Corwin or this organization. Part of him just wanted to leave all this behind and try and cobble together some semblance of a normal life. 

Then he thought about how Maria Rambeau had taken his job from him. How they had all turned on him for people with special abilities. Wanda had enslaved a whole town and they were attacking like he was the villain for trying to stop it. 

"Witches aren't really my expertise," Hayward said.

"You nearly defeated Wanda, something even Thanos struggled with," Corwin countered. 

Hayward scoffed then felt that deep sadness that always happened when Thanos' name was mentioned. 

"Wanda's not a witch," he finally replied.

"But she is, maybe an enhance witch, but a witch all the same," Corwin argued, pulling a file out of his desk drawer and sliding it across to Hayward. 

Hayward saw the name "The Scarlet Witch" but didn't pick up the file.

"I still don't really know what I can do for you, as you know I already lost against Wanda," Hayward sighed.

"We also know Wanda wasn't the only witch in Westview," Corwin smiled, his eyes glinting.

"Agnes," Hayward said quietly, remembering the purple and red magic flying across the sky above Westview.

"So you know her," Corwin said, leaning forward. "That is you could identify her," 

"You're telling me with all your resources you can't?" 

"She has been shielded from our enquiries," Corwin replied. "We know her real name is Agatha Harkness, a witch spanning all the way back to Salem, but every image of her has been eradicated, we assume by Wanda," 

Hayward nodded, "What good is another witch?"

"Agatha is more powerful than most witches, we believe she is the key to defeating Wanda," 

"What's in it for me helping you?" Hayward replied.

"Well Hayward, we offer great pay and benefits," Corwin smiled, "And we'll let you be the one to take Wanda in," 

Hayward for the first time in this office couldn't help but smile. 

"Well, then I can lead you to Agatha,"

* * *

It felt strange being back in Westview. Hayward had vowed to never return to this town and didn't even think he'd have a reason to. He sat in the back of a large black SUV with three other men. 

His first few days with the Stoughton Institute had been overwhelming. They had educated him about the history of witches, shown him all the devices they had for dealing with such threats. 

Hayward had at first hated slightly how quickly he felt a comradery with these men. It stung too much reminding him of his days at SWORD, but he had quickly found himself falling into an easy routine with them.

"Which one?" Curtis asked.

Hayward started he hadn't even realised they had pulled into the street yet, his mind too busy thinking about the last time he was here.

"Just there," he indicated.

The car pulled up and the four men climbed out. Hayward noticed how Curtis checked his weapon.

"We don't need to go in guns swinging, I promise you, she doesn't remember," Hayward said.

Curtis gave a small nod, "Still pays to be prepared,"

Hayward went up to the door, flanked by the three men, and rang the doorbell.

He almost expected her not to answer, that maybe she had already fled Westview, that Wanda's illusion had worn off, but the door opened and there she was.

She was dressed in a pink jumper with dark jeans, her hair perfectly curled and a smile on her face.

"Well hello there," she smiled, glancing between them.

"Hi there Agnes, we had some questions about your friend Wanda," Hayward smiled back.

"Well come on in," Agnes replied, moving into the house.

Hayward turned back to the others, Curtis raised his eyebrows in surprise giving Hayward a shrug, as if to say okay you were right. The four of them moved in, Agnes indicated for them to sit down in the living room. 

"Can I get you boys anything to drink or eat?" Agnes asked.

"We are quite alright," Curtis said, remaining standing as the others sat in various seats.

Hayward watched as Agnes settled down on a seat, brushing lint off her trousers, her face still cheery. Hayward wondered if she could even feel any other emotions, or if she was always stuck as a happy sitcom character.

"Now what can I do for you?" Agnes smiled. 

"We were wondering when you'd last seen Wanda?' Jamison asked.

"Oh I've not seen her since she moved away, I do miss her terribly," Agnes replied.

Hayward watched as Curtis came around behind Agnes, he looked at him confused, but before he could say anything Curtis had grabbed Agnes roughly by the hair.

"What are you doing?" she whimpered.

Hayward could see the confusion on her face, she didn't know how to react to a situation like this, Wanda hadn't given her the blueprint for anything other than sitcom happiness.

"Curtis," Hayward said gently, standing up.

"We know what you are Agatha," Curtis said, yanking her hair roughly.

Agatha let out a whimper, "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, tears starting to fall down her face.

"Curtis, she doesn't remember," Hayward insisted. 

"You're a witch Agatha Harkness," Curtis laughed, "And so is your friend, Wanda," 

"No, I'm not a witch," Agatha replied.

"You are going to help us, Agatha," Curtis whispered leaning in closer to her.

"Please let me go," she whispered.

Curtis let out a low laugh, "I'm afraid we can't do that, we need what you have Agatha,"

Curtis pulled a syringe out of his pocket and stuck it into Agatha's neck, pushing the substance in quickly. 

Agatha whimpered, rubbing at her neck as he released her. She quickly jumped up and tried to run for the phone, but one of the other men grabbed her round the middle throwing her back.

Hayward watched as she wobbled, and fell to her knees. 

"Why are you doing this?" Agatha whispered.

"You can stop this. You have that power inside you," Jamison said.

Agatha shook her head in confusion, before collapsing to the ground, her eyes closing. 

Hayward came over to her, checking her pulse. "What the hell?" 

"This is one of the most powerful witches out there Hayward," Curtis said.

"Who doesn't remember that she is a witch," Hayward shot back.

"The desire for preservation can unlock a lot of things," Curtis replied. 

Hayward finally understood why they had wanted to find Agatha so badly. "You think you can make her remember? and what that she'll just tell you everything?" 

"Witches aren't loyal, they turn on each other all the time, and if she doesn't remember we have other uses for her," Curtis replied nodding at Jamison, who lifted her up putting her over his shoulder.

Jamison and Anderson carried Agatha out, leaving Curtis and Hayward alone.

"I thought you knew what we were about," Curtis said.

"I didn't think we were about kidnapping innocent people,"

"Agatha Harkness isn't an innocent person, you know that you've read her file, you've seen with your own eyes what she is capable of," Curtis argued back.

"That isn't Agatha Harkness, that woman Agnes doesn't remember anything," Hayward argued back.

"She is under a curse Hayward, she is still the same person, she's still done the same evil even if she doesn't remember," Curtis replied.

Hayward gave a small nod, "I know, I'm sorry, it's just seeing her like that," 

"Witches are the greatest tricksters, they make you feel sorry for them, pretend to be weak and in needing of help, and just as you give up your guard they attack," Curtis said. 

Hayward nodded, he knew what Curtis was saying was true. It had still shocked him though.

"Come on, let's get her back to headquarters," Hayward smiled.

Curtis smiled back and they headed out to the car to join the others.

* * *

Maria Rambeau hated travelling to Westview, it felt like it took longer every time. 

She was especially grumpy this time, it had only been a few weeks since the trail of Agent Hayward where she felt he had gotten off far too lightly. Now returning to Westview only reminded her of her anger at the whole situation.

She had promised Wanda though that she would check in on Agnes every couple of months. Wanda had seemed confident the spell wouldn't break but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Her afternoon visits with Agnes weren't unpleasant, they were more just dull. Agnes had very little news and what news she did have was about the comings and goings of the locals, not exactly anything Maria cared about.

She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Agatha. Yes, she was free with a safe and secure life, but to have your whole life wiped, she knew how cruel a punishment that was. Even still it was the only way to keep them all safe. 

Maria pulled up into Agatha's driveway and dropped Woo a text to let him know she had arrived safely and that she'd let him know when she was on her way back.

She got out of the car giving a smile and a wave to the neighbour opposite. 

Maria froze though when she got to the door, it was sitting ajar. Maria quickly grabbed her firearm and moved slowly into the house. 

She hoped Agnes had just left the door open by mistake, she was completely oblivious to the dangers of the world, everything for her was something that could be resolved in a conversation. 

Maria had done a preliminary sweep of the house and was about to call Agent Woo when she noticed the phone, knocked from its cradle in the living room. It was a small detail but it sent a shiver down her spine, at first she had been scared Agatha had remembered who she was and run away, but this made her think Agatha hadn't left of her own accord.

Maria quickly dialled Jimmy Woo.

"Agent Woo, we have a problem," 


	2. Chapter 2

Hayward stood behind one way glass looking down at Agatha Harkness lying on a metal table below him. The room reminded him of those old paintings of anatomy lessons from long ago. 

The room itself was wood-panelled and old, but all the equipment was brand new and state of the art. The two things were extremely juxtaposed and it gave everything an uncomfortable feeling.

Agatha lay there still unconscious dressed in a hospital road. Around her moved three men in lab coats and face masks. Hayward knew one was Cutis but did not know who the other two were. 

They were taking blood, and swabs of her mouth, as well as measuring her. It all made Hayward's skin crawl slightly.

"She's not what you expected?" Corwin said coming up behind Hayward.

"No, I knew what she was like," Hayward said.

"Curtis mentioned you had some reservations," Corwin added.

"As you said I want to protect people, she gives off the air of someone I should be protecting," Hayward said, turning to look at Corwin, but before Corwin could continue he added, "I know it's just a front." 

He turned back to look as the two men strapped her arms and legs down with thick leather straps. Curtis was leaving the room.

Hayward turned to the door as Curtis came into the viewing room. He pulled off his mask and shoved it in his pocket. 

He gave Hayward a smile, before handing over a vial of blood to Corwin. Corwin took it slowly smiling as he tilted it in the light.

"Is witch blood different than normal blood?" Hayward asked.

Corwin and Curtis both smiled.

"Wait till you see this," Curtis said.

Hayward watched as Corwin pulled out a black crystal, it was so dark it looked like it was a void. Corwin slowly brought the crystal to the blood and Hayward stared as the blood had purple sparks move through it. 

"She still has magic in her Hayward, and that makes her dangerous," Corwin said, putting the crystal away.

"What is that?" he asked.

"The crystal is something even we don't really understand, it was taken from witches in the 19th Century in Scotland, all we do know is that it identifies witches," Corwin explained.

"Those bitches tried real hard to destroy it rather than let us get it," Curtis chuckled.

"What do we do with her now?" Hayward said, ignoring Curtis' remark.

"Now, we begin to try and extract information from her," Corwin said.

"Is that not dangerous?" Hayward asked, "If she still has magic?"

"We have a room that is protected from any witchcraft, any magic she does perform is absorbed," Corwin said.

"That's what you mean by neutralizing isn't it, you remove all their magic?" Hayward said he couldn't help but smile. He had started doubting the institute again but this reminded him that they too wanted what was best for people.

"It's taken us years to perfect the process but yes, we extract every drop of magic from them so they can never hurt another soul," Corwin beamed. 

Hayward glanced over at Curtis who was fidgeting. 

"I'll get the deep prepared for her and take her down," Curtis said to Corwin, who gave a nod. Curtis left without looking at Hayward.

"Have you had any word about Maximoff's location?" Hayward asked as the door closed.

"No, I told you I would let you know the moment we found her," Corwin sighed.

Hayward came closer to the window, looking down as Agatha Harkness was wheeled away. 

"I'll let you know when she's awake and then we can begin," Corwin said and left Hayward standing alone.

* * *

Maria Rambeau was angrily biting her nails. It was a nervous habit she hated and had been successful in stopping until Westview.

She had supposed to be spending the next few days at a training facility learning everything she could about her powers and how to control them.

Instead, she was still sitting in Agatha Harkness' living room, watching as SWORD agents hunted for prints or any clue about the people who had been here. 

Jimmy Woo came in carrying a tablet his face contorted in concern.

"Let me guess our cameras in the house were disabled," Maria sighed before he could speak.

"Yeah," he replied. 

"But, we did get something off the neighbour's doorbell camera," Darcy Lewis said appearing from the hallway.

Maria smiled at her, "We really are getting the band back together,"

"I couldn't not come, I mean Westview is our thing," Darcy smiled back.

"What did we get?" Maria asked, coming to stand beside Darcy.

Darcy opened up her tablet and clicked play. The footage wasn't great, you could just make out an SVU pulling up outside Agatha's house. Maria watched as four people got out of the car and went inside the house.

Darcy hit fast-forward and then play, as the two people came out, one carrying Agatha over their shoulder before putting her in the back of the car. The other two came out shortly after and the car pulled away.

"Can we get the plate?" Maria asked.

Darcy shook her head, "There's no enhancing the image,"

"Who the hell are these people," Maria muttered staring at the image.

"Who knows about Agatha? And who would want to take her?" Jimmy pondered. 

"Hayward," Maria replied.

"I know you're still annoyed about the trial but why would Hayward risk coming back here," Jimmy argued.

"He does hate people with special abilities," Darcy nervously added, glancing at Jimmy.

"Okay, even if we assume one of these people is Hayward, who the hell are the other three?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Maria said, storming out of the house. 

"You can't go see Hayward," Darcy said rushing after Maria, and catching up with her just as she got to the car. 

"SWORD made it clear he was to be left alone unless there was evidence he was stepping out of line," Jimmy added, catching up with the two of them.

"What if it isn't Hayward?" Darcy chimed in.

"Who else would come after Agatha?" Jimmy replied.

"After Westview, I did some research into Agatha. She's a pretty notorious witch." Darcy said. 

"So what we are looking for a bunch of Witch Hunters?" Maria scoffed.

The three of them looked awkwardly amongst themselves. All of them knew just when you thought you'd seen the craziest thing, that's when the world surprised you with something weirder.

"Or maybe other Witches, Agatha is known for stealing power, perhaps they used this opportunity to get revenge," Darcy added.

"They looked like four men on the footage," Jimmy said. 

"Warlocks then," Darcy smiled. 

"Where do we find out about Witch Hunters?" Maria said.

"My best guess we go to some witches," Darcy said.

"As long as I am not turned into a toad, I'm in," Jimmy said.

"Well then I guess it's the three of us again," Darcy smiled.

Maria smiled back, and the three of them got into her car. She felt nervous about this new endeavour, all-powerful beings who could fly through space that was all good, but witches, that seemed like a whole can of worms she didn't want to open.

* * *

Agatha woke up with a jolt. She felt groggy and a little nauseous. She tried to think about what had happened, had she been out drinking? She looked around and realised she was in a dirt room, with wooden pillars covered in bands of iron. 

She was on a chair, her arms and legs tied down by thick leather straps. She tried to struggle as the memories of the men in her house came folding back.

"It won't do you any good," Curtis said, appearing from the shadows.

"Where am I?" Agatha whispered.

"Somewhere safe, that is somewhere the world is safe from you," 

"I don't understand, I'm not dangerous, I'm just a regular person," Agatha babbled a little.

"Oh you are far from a normal person, Agatha," Curtis smiled, stepping closer to her.

Agatha shrank back, "My name is Agnes,"

Curtis gave her a smile that was all teeth and gently ran his hand down the side of her face, before quickly pulling away.

"Do you know why witches were put to trial by water?" he said, his back was turned to Agatha and she could see that he was doing something but not what.

"I told you I'm not a witch," she said. 

He turned around holding a bucket of water and a cloth.

"As witches are agents of evil, they spurned the sacrament of baptism, therefore water rejected them," Curtis explained slowly.

"I'm not evil," Agatha pleaded.

"Tell me where Wanda Maximoff is?" Curtis asked.

"I promise you I don't know, I haven't seen her in months," Agatha sobbed.

Curtis simply nodded, two other men stepped forward, holding Agatha tightly back against the chair, and tilting her head back. She struggled as best as she could against them.

"Please, I'm telling you the truth, I'm trying to be helpful," Agatha pleaded again.

"If you want to be helpful Agatha, you'll start remembering," Curtis said, with that, he placed the cloth over her face, and picked up the bucket filled with icy water.

"Hold her still," he said to the men, and then began to pour.


End file.
